Devil's Eyes
by hiraikoneko
Summary: Non-canon spin-off of Demon Eyes. A possible reason for Ai's rebirth and her behavior in this life. After all, we can't expect a person to be all that 'good' after spending a great deal of time bonding with the Devil. Even if he shares his cookies, plays a hardcore game of rock-paper-scissors and thinks he's a good therapist. Rated M for language...and Hell..and other things.


_**Spin-off to my Naruto fanfic Demon Eyes.**_

 _ **I realized I was likely never to explain just why Aisako ended up in the Narutoverse, so this is...kinda-not-really the answer. More like a suggested reason? Random possibility?**_

 _ **just to let ya know, there is much Hell in this. But then again, what did you expect, coming from Aisako?**_

 _ **So yes. The title is a little literal. (Try saying that ten times fast)**_

 _ **Ah, and this might be a little offensive to some. Luci isn't exactly...accurate. And neither is God. I don't mean to offend anyone, just keep in mind this is a work of fiction, so please don't get angry with me. I will ignore it.**_

 **Warnings? Lemme see...  
**

 **Smoking, alcoholism, drug use, violence, mental health issues, demons, some sexual stuff, torture, mentions of suicide...I've probably missed something, but hey...just...don't expect too many rainbows.**

 _ANYWHO~! Hope you enjoy the holiday 'gift'. If ya can call it that..._ **  
**

* * *

 **Devil's Eyes**

The devil liked to think he was a kind enough guy, all things considered. Sure it was his job to torture those who 'sinned' for all of eternity, and that called to be a little mean, but hey, it put food on the table. Quite frankly, he could remember a time before he got this job when he was what some people called an 'angel'. Riiiiiiiiight.

But still, Lucifer wasn't nearly as bad as humanity claimed he was. He was actually a little offended that they used his name like he was some sort of boogeyman. 'Be good or you'll go to Hell!'. Ha. How many times had he heard frustrated adults yelling that at some poor child who really didn't deserve that kind of treatment? Children will be children.

It may come as a shock, but things didn't work like that. The Devil and God didn't chose who went where based on how good they were in life. It just depended on which one liked you more. Now, Luci liked the trouble makers. They were funny. He also liked the murderers and bad guys, because what better way was there to relieve stress than punish the wicked? He liked the party animals because hey, who didn't like parties?

And he liked the troubled souls.

Luci liked to think himself something of a therapist, believe it or not.

So he would take the souls of those who were troubled in life, he'd sit them down in his air-conditioned office (located on the top floor of the tallest skyscraper in the city of Hell) and one by one, he'd talk to them about their troubles.

Now, don't get Lucifer wrong, God was a pretty chill guy too. A major sweetheart, once you got past the whole 'I've got a public face and I can't let them know we're best friends and I have to be super strict because Oh Myself responsibilities' persona he liked to throw on once there were prophets and what not around to overhear things.

God had a habit of taking the Goody-Goodies, since they worked so hard to go to heaven, and basically anyone who wasn't on Luci's List.

But sometimes, there were days when both God and the Devil wanted the same soul. On those days, all the souls in both domains got to watch what was without a doubt the most extreme game of Rock Paper Scissors (Best 500 000 001 outta 10 000 000 000).

The entire experience was flattering for the soul in question, but sometimes it brought too much attention to a soul who really didn't want to be recognized for all of eternity.

Such was the case for the poor, terrified and heartbroken soul of the girl who would someday be reborn as Shimizu Aisako.

* * *

"Hey there!" A blond man called as he approached the spectral form of a tall, broad-shouldered young woman with brown hair and green eyes.

Despite her height and size, she seemed to shrink in on herself, head down and shoulders hunched, as he drew closer. She wished he would leave. She wished they would all just leave. The other souls of the dead were already hovering around her, asking her 'what was wrong', 'where did she think she'd go', 'how did you die'. So many questions. So many people. And none of them seemed unhappy that they were dead.

She wasn't either. She deserved nothing less for what she'd done.

The blond man stopped in front of her, offering a friendly, white-toothed smile that seemed to glitter in the light provided by torches, which were placed along the walls of the massive cavern like room.

"How's it going?" he asked her, offering a hand, "The name's Luci! I bet you can guess who I am!"

She gave him a blank look.

His grin fell and was replaced with concern, "Hey kid, what's the matter?"

"I just died because I tried to murder my best friend's bitch girlfriend." She drawled in a tone as dead as her expression.

The Devil winced, "Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Why'd you do it?" he asked her, sitting on the ground in front of her. Feeling awkward for looming over the Devil of all people, she joined him in sitting on the cool, polished marble floor.

She leaned back, using her hands to hold herself up as she tilted her head up to the ceiling (which had the words 'Vote God' painted sloppily in black paint), "I don't really know...no reason really. I just...stopped taking my meds after a while and before I knew it..."

"Well, you couldn't help it...if you were taking meds to prevent that kind of thing, you clearly weren't in control."

"But it was my fault! I stopped taking them on purpose!"

"Why'd you stop taking them?"

"I dunno! I guess I just stopped...caring."

"And why did you stop caring?"

"Because he abandoned- Why the hell am I even telling you this stuff? You're the devil."

"Well, clearly you needed to tell someone who cared, and here. I. Am!" Luci said cheerfully, flinging his hands in the air.

"And why do you care, exactly?"

"Because I'm a nice guy, once you get past my pass time of torturing assholes." He said, seeming to deflate. It was always the same. No one trusted poor, poor Lucifer.

"And who might this young lady be?" Another voice asked. The owner was another man, around the same age as Lucifer, this one a brunette with a long flowing beard and long hair that went down to his mid-back. Unlike Lucifer, who was dressed in a black suit and...a frilly pink apron of all things, this man wore a set of flowing white robes. On his feet were a set of brown crocs with colourful little flower charms.

"Ah, Godsy! This is a poor, troubled soul with had a momentary lapse of insanity due to lack of medication and attempted to murder her best buddy's girlfriend."

The girl winced. Really? Did he really have to put it that bluntly?!

'Godsy' raised a perfect eyebrow, "Please don't put it like that. You're making the poor thing feel worse than she already does."

"Aw shit!" Luci said, "Sorry, sorry. Please don't be upset! Everyone makes mistakes! I do it all the time!"

"Language, Lucifer." God muttered in an exasperated tone.

"See?!"

"Do your mistakes lead to having your best friend kill you by accidentally shredding your lungs?" The girl asked, narrowing her eyes.

God and Lucifer shared a look.

An understanding passed between them at that moment.

They both wanted this soul.

God sat with the pair and they continued asking the girl questions. They hoped that one of her answers would answer their unspoken question: _Who gets the soul?_

"Where ya from, kiddo?"

"Canada. Tiny-ass town that doesn't get a dot on the map in Ontario, Canada."

Shoot. Canada was open territory. There were some countries that the divine men had called dibs over. Whoever came to the Waiting Room from one of those countries automatically belonged to one of them.

"Oh? I've got a gate in Ontario." Lucifer said with a grin. God gave him a harsh look and the grin became more sheepish.

"You do, do you?"

"Oh, c'mon Godsy! You know I wouldn't use it...it's so people can come visit...that's all!"

"People can...visit Hell?" The girl asked, looking confused.

"Well...no. People from Hell can visit the living. It's where demons can cross over to make contracts for souls...and if a soul is on especially good behavior, we let them out for a bit to check on living relatives. There's a bit of a wait list buuuuuut..."

"Of course, Heaven has viewing stations where you can simply look down on a loved one. It's much safer that way." God chimed, trying to show the girl that Heaven would be the better option.

Shameless self-advertising.

"How old were you?"

"Eighteen...I think?"

"You think?" Luci asked, looking incredibly concerned. It was never good when a soul came in with poor memory. It meant they were trying to forget, rather than accept. If they didn't sort out her soul, she'd likely become a ghost...and from there it wouldn't be long before she became a Lost Soul, and that was a pain to deal with.

"Never really bothered with age. It was just a number trying to control how I acted...I don't...didn't...don't...do control well...if the reason I'm here wasn't enough to tell you that."

"Would you call yourself a trouble maker then? If you don't like being controlled?" The blond being asked.

The young woman shifted awkwardly and gave a sheepish smile, "Well...I used to be a pretty good kid...good marks, read a lot, didn't smoke or drink...or do any drugs or anything. I didn't even swear. And I certainly followed the rules...but then...My friend got this girlfriend, and she didn't want him talking to me and...I was sort of a loser back then, and he was my only real friend...and with him gone...I got bored. Before I knew it I was getting into fights, getting hammered, stoned, snuck out most nights, my marks dropped before I dropped out of school...I disobeyed my parents, got fired from my part time job...I just...lost control. And then I stopped taking my meds because no one seemed to notice when I wasn't taking them."

Lucifer grinned. She would fit right in in his kingdom. A troubled soul and a troublemaker.

God leaned over and gently smacked the back of her head before speaking in a scolding tone, "Bad. It's important to take your medication."

"I know, I know!" She sighed, rubbing the back of the head, even though she didn't actually feel any pain. "God-"

Luci started snickering.

"T'is I." God responded, keeping a straight but friendly expression.

The girl's lips twitched into a grin.

With her mood seemingly lifted, God and the Devil got to business.

Lucifer knew she was best suited with him. She was troubled and a trouble maker. Her death had been totally messed up, and not very fair, in Lucifer's opinion. She would fit right in among his other children.

But she was also a good child, and that meant that God thought she would be better off with him and his angels.

The soul seemed to notice the silent argument between the two Lords of the Afterlife, and watched in confusion as they both popped to their feet.

"Fine then." God said, staring at Lucifer with a cold expression, "If you will not relinquish the Soul to me, then may we do battle for ownership of the child."

"Wait, what?!" The girl yelped, but it was too late.

* * *

Lucifer stood in the center of the room, where a large, elaborate circle was designed on the floor. God joined him in the circle, across from his 'rival'. The Souls of the awaiting dead gathered around the circle, with the girl they were fighting over standing in the very front with the best view.

"Remember the rules?" Lucifer asked God.

The brown haired man nodded, "Best 500 000 001 out of 10 000 000 000, winner gets custody."

"Why is it that they keep switching from custody to ownership?" She whispered to a Soul beside her, "Can't they make up their mind? Is it 'parent figure' or 'fucked up Master thing'?"

The Soul beside her, a man in his mid-twenties laughed, "Eh...I dunno. They're divine beings, so I guess they can do whatever they want."

"It's still fucked up." She pouted.

God turned to look at her and frowned, "Language!"

"Keep using it!" Lucifer chimed, grinned at the girl.

She sighed and shook her head, grinning all the same.

Then, a silence settled over the watching Souls. God and the Devil faced off, each raising a fist.

They locked eyes for a brief moment before they both began shouting, "ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!"

Lucifer's hand formed a pair of scissors, while God held out a tight fist.

There was a flash of blinding light and a loud rumble. Above the pair, floating numbers appeared, revealing the score 0/1, with the zero over the Devil, and the one over God.

The Souls settled into seated positions on the floor, knowing this would take a while.

* * *

Lucifer threw his head back and laughed in triumph as he waved his flat hand in God's face. God let his fist fall with a huff.

"Fine. You won. The Soul is your responsibility." God said, motioning for her to step forward.

Green eyes shifted towards the Devil, and back to God, as though silently asking if it was really okay to go with him. From what she'd seen, Lucifer was nothing like what people had said. He wasn't...evil. He was...kinda childish.

"I wooooon~!" Lucifer sang, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Well Kiddo, looks like we're gonna be best buddies!"

She gave him a weak smile. It didn't seem like she was the best choice for a best friend.

But you know what? If he wanted to risk it?

Sure.

They were best friends.

Oh, and wouldn't her parents pitch a fit if she found out her daughter was friends with the Devil.

* * *

"And this," Lucifer said, swinging open a solid wood door with enough force for it to hit the wall, "is my office!"

The moment the door opened, she gasped, feeling cool air for the first time since she'd entered Hell.

Hell was more than just flames, demons, screaming people and a giant ass hole in the ground. It was a sprawling city. Buildings rose in massive towers, she could have called them sky-scrapers, but Hell had no sky. There was only a large burning ball of heat that burned like a sun. The Earth's core floated above. In the center of the city, there was a pit. A pit so deep no one, not even Lucifer himself knew if there was a bottom. Screams, fire, smoke and the stench of burning flesh and rotting blood rose up from the depths, but the scent was muted, so it only truly bothered you if you focused too much on the smell.

The girl had become so used to the heat of Hell, that to feel the cool caress of the air in Lucifer's office actually left shudders crawling down her skin.

Lucifer chuckled at her reaction to the cool air as he dragged her further into the office. One could hardly call it that, though. It was far too large to be an office, and there were a number of dark red doors (reminding the girl of blood (A shade she was beginning to quite like, actually. It was a common colour in Hell)) leading to different attached rooms. From one open door, she could see what looked to be a bedroom. Behind another partially open door, she could see a kitchen in the space between the door and frame.

The walls were painted black, the dark gray carpet was thick and luxurious underfoot, white trim lining the walls, ceiling, floors and door frames, gold and glass shelves lined the walls, heavily laden with books and trinkets and photos of Lucifer and other people, always grinning and laughing. Paintings took up other places on the walls, depicting Lucifer and his closest companions, or Lucifer and God, sometimes in the midst of battle, other times posing for the painting with secretive smiles. One photo showed Lucifer and three young women, a ginger woman in plaid and overalls clinging to his side, an aloof woman with glasses and sharp green eyes standing off to the side while a raven haired woman struggled to free herself from Lucifer's hugging arms. There were also poorly-drawn crayon pictures that appeared to be drawn by a young child, which were proudly framed and hung with little spotlights shining down on them.

One wall was completely bare, save for the massive window that covered the entirety of the space. The view overlooked the city of Hell and the pit. The girl could see her apartment from where she stood in the center of the room.

A desk sat in front of the window, made of a sturdy wood, that was a strangely pure white colour, with no signs of it being painted or treated that colour. You could see the lines of the grain and knots that twisted and weaved across the smooth surface of the desk. A photo sat in one corner of the desk, showing Lucifer holding a small ginger girl, looking remarkably like the older ginger woman from the other photo, with small white wings on her back who looked to be no older than ten years old. A post-it note on the picture's black frame simply said: LOTTIE'S NUMBER X333 X666 44X44. (She frowned at the x's in the number, and the fact that there were too many 'digits' in the number. Did phones work differently in the afterlife?) There was a name plate on the desk as well, proudly stating the desk belonged to Lucifer in gilded gold lettering. There were other things dotting the desk...pens, pencils, more notes and numbers, loose files and a half-full mug of coffee that probably had more than coffee in it, judging by the way the steam rising from the cup seemed to form a laughing skull before it dissipated.

"Come over here and sit down, I'll get you a coffee or, do you want something else?" Lucifer asked from behind her. Turning around, she spotted a leather couch and glass coffee table she had somehow missed in her look around the room. Lucifer patted the couch and she obediently sat down on the couch.

"Coffee would be nice."

"Sure thing, kiddo. Ya want anything to eat? I have cookies!"

"Yes please."

The devil exited the main room into the kitchen area, and she could hear him fiddling with things. The girl awkwardly looked around the room, wondering just how she'd ended up here. In truth, she was having trouble processing her fate.

She understood the facts. It just didn't want to compute.

 _ **He** _ had ditched her and gone off with his girlfriend, forgetting about her. He probably forgot that she had never been all that stable either. Ever since they were children, there were times when something had been off about her. Never enough that she hurt him, or anyone for that matter, but there were times when people worried about her. Her thoughts would go so dark...He'd helped her a lot. _**He**_ was like her light, in a way. There to lead her from the dark. He made her happy...and when her parents were gone for extended periods of time, he was the one who reminded her to take her meds as they got older.

And then he was gone.

She'd wondered around like a loser for a week or two, hoping her friend would start talking to her, because he was kind of the only person she could actually socialize with. But he never did. So she grew a pair and stared talking to other people. It didn't seem all that bad. She just made sure to avoid the cookie-cut gingerbread people. She was too much of an individual to deal with them. So she talked to the outsiders. Some of them had been trouble makers, she knew that. They weren't the people she thought she'd hang out with, but with nothing to do and no one to hang out with...she just decided to fuck it and go have some fun.

The drugs had been something she was nervous about, but before she knew it, she was trying a little bit of everything. Her marks dropped as a result, but so did her attendance. Soon she was only showing up once a week or so.

And **_he_** didn't notice.

Her new friends did wonders for her self-confidence. People that talked shit about her soon learned that she didn't give a flying fuck about the rules, and that if you pissed her off, you got hurt. They deserved it though. She'd been nothing but friendly, but they decided to make cruel comments about her. In her eyes, people would only get what they gave.

She'd known she changed over the months and years that passed. She changed the way she dressed, the way she reacted to insults. Her grades and attendance...her views on authority. Her opinion on what was fun and what wasn't. The way she acted and spoke. She didn't see anything wrong with it.

Really, she forgot all about what was wrong with her. So, she didn't take her meds.

 _ **He**_ didn't notice. Hell, he still didn't even look at her. Maybe she changed so much that he didn't recognize her anymore. Some part of her couldn't blame him. She barely recognized herself some days. And yet, despite everything that changed about her, she could still feel the fucking knife known as betrayal that he drove into her spine!

And one night, driving the car her father had bought as a present for her, she spotted **_him_** and his Blonde Bitch of a girlfriend walking down the street in town. She didn't even know why she was in town. She couldn't remember why she left home.

But for some reason, seeing them walking down the sidewalk, holding hands and laughing like they always were pissed her off that night, more than it ever had before.

So she turned the steering wheel and slammed her foot down on the gas.

And then...she regretted it. The pain, the slow, agonizing death, which only ended as ** _he_** yanked sharply on her shoulder, demanding to know why she did it.

But she didn't even know why! She just...did it. Why did she want them to die? Did she even want that?

The girl leaned forward to let her head drop into her hands. The smell of coffee was thick in the air, and the devil could be heard humming what sounded like...a Celtic song she once loved, before high school happened. She lifted her head up and stared blankly at the bowl of shiny red apples sitting at the center of the table.

And here she was. Dead. In the Devil's office. In HELL.

Getting served coffee and cookies.

How did that even work?

Lucifer came through the doorway carrying a tray with two steaming mugs of coffee and a tray of what looked like seven different kinds of cookies. He set down the tray, taking the mugs and plate off and set the tray aside.

The girl stared at the mugs before turning to the devil, "You know...you already have a coffee going, on your desk?"

The devil blinked and followed where she pointed.

"Huh. Forgot about that. Oh well, that's my business coffee."

"Business...coffee?"

"Yup. It's a special brand I drink that makes me a little more...devilly."

"'Devilly'? Don't you mean devilish?"

"Oh heavens no." Lucifer said, "This is completely different. Devilly is more like...'I'm the ruler of Hell and I shall devour your soul and torture you in the depths of Hell for all eternity if this deal goes sour'. Devilish is just what I look like every day. Devilishly handsome."

"Ah..." The girl trailed off, before her lip twitched upwards, "So...what kind of coffee are you drinking right now?"

The Devil grinned, "My 'I'm simply one hell of a therapist' coffee."

She stared at the Devil for a long moment before speaking, her eyes wide, "D-did you just make a kuroshitsuji reference?"

"Indeed I did." The blond man said, still grinning. She joined him, letting out an amused giggle.

"I haven't heard a reference in forever!"

"Oh? Didn't your friends ever make any?"

"None for anime...there were quite a few Harry Potter fans in the group I hung out with...but **_he_** was my anime friend."

"He?"

"The one who's bitch girlfriend I tried to kill?"

"Ah. _ **HIM**_. That bitch!"

The girl snorted.

Lucifer only gave a sheepish grin. After a minute, the grin vanished and was replaced by a serious but concerned expression.

"Tell me your story."

And she did. She spilled.

Everything.

Every single piece of her life. Every embarrassing moment. Happy moment. Sad moment. Every secret and truth. Every last thing. Things she couldn't even remember until she said them.

And the devil sat there, listening to every word, occasionally grabbing a cookie and nibbling with a thoughtful expression.

When she was finished, he spoke.

"You didn't live that much, did you?"

"W-what?"

"You died young...and in the time you did live, you didn't really...live. You didn't fall in love, and cute anime boys don't count young lady, you didn't travel or get educated, you didn't have any mind blowing discoveries or uncover some hidden talent you never knew about yourself. You just...went with the flow. You went to school because it was the law, you made friends with a boy who was there and offered his friendship the first day you met him, you let a girl get in between the two of you, you didn't fight to get your friend back, or even try to make friends with people who already had some...going for the easier route of befriending people who were already looking for someone." The Devil stopped his tangent there and sighed, "I read your file, and if you hadn't died when you did...you would have lived. There was so much in your life that would have made it worth living if you hadn't died when you did."

"How can you know that?" She asked.

"Everyone has multiple chances to die. When one of those chances comes, it's up to Death whether you live or die...unless there's no way you could come back from it, even if you didn't want to die. Like...if you were thrown into a giant blender. You may not want to die, but there's no way you can continue to live in your body. So you die."

"So...why did I die?" She asked him, "I can remember most of it...but...I don't really know what happened."

"Your 'friend'...he shook you, and a piece of metal that had entered your chest...pierced through your lungs and heart. It was relatively quick. Unfortunately, your body was so damaged, and without lungs to breathe or a heart to pump blood...you couldn't stay."

"Ah."

"If it hadn't been this death, it would have been the next in six years...hostage situation in the bank. Or the next time, four years after that...boating accident. Two years after that...bad fever after volunteering in a third world country. Three years after that...complications in childbirth. Fourteen years after that if would have been cancer. Or...cancer again in thirty years after that death. And then after three years, every day would be possible death. In old age, people get very well acquainted with Death, even if they don't remember meeting him."

She nodded slowly, reaching forward to grab a cookie. Her brow furrowed in thought. If she lived until she had reached old age, she'd only have been eighty years old until everyday was questioned. Some of the other deaths sounded...interesting. Hostage situation? Boating accident? Fever in a third world country? She wondered why she'd volunteer anywhere.

Complications in childbirth.

She would have been a mother?

Pah.

She hated kids.

"Oh well." She said, swallowing the last of the chocolate chip cookie, "I'm here now. So, what the fuck is there to do around here?"

The devil laughed, ruffling her hair, "Oh...there's quite a few things to do down here. Gamble! Drink! Party for a month straight! Fall in love? Hell, we even throw weddings down here! Learn a new language! Try a new hobby! Talk to dead celebrities or historical figures. Torture the scum of society..."

She nodded slowly, tilting her head in thought as she ate another cookie.

"You have all of eternity to do whatever the heck you want." Lucifer told her, but then a smile appeared on his face as he leaned forward, suddenly looking like the 'devilly' business man he was, "Or...you could file for rebirth."

Green eyes snapped towards him, "Rebirth?"

"Of course! If I'm a real person, then surely reincarnation is a real thing!" He grinned, "We just put your name on the list of souls being born."

"So...I'd just...get a second chance?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, the situation you're born into won't be the same as your first life." He shrugged, "If you have a mother and father in one life, you might only have a father in the next. Loved by your parents in one lie, hated in the next."

"Is it just a random thing?"

"Oh, no. Not all of it. You can file for a certain life."

"Like what?" She was interested. Of course she was. As Lucifer had said, she'd barely lived the first time around.

"Well...maybe this time around, you want a life surrounded by loyal people? With friends that would never leave you for some pretty girl who probably would have broken up with him as soon as someone more handsome showed up?"

Her eyes became piercingly sharp. Lucifer thought she looked more alive now than she had in years. Not just since she'd died, but since her childhood. God wasn't the only one who looked down on his children. Lucifer also watched over the children that would join his 'household'. When touched by Death, everyone became family.

He'd read the boy's file, and knew that the relationship he had with the blond bitch didn't last long after the car accident. He also knew the blond was likely to end up visiting the pit when she got down here. Her file told Lucifer just what she'd become.

And he did not approve.

"Could...could I file for rebirth?" She asked him. The devil nodded and she grinned before launching herself at him for a hug. He rubbed her head affectionately.

"We'll get you filed right away. Unfortunately, you'll probably have to wait a little while until you get processed. There's quite the list, you understand?"

She nodded, looking embarrassed of her actions as she pulled away from him. "Yeah, I thought as much."

"Until then...how about I show you all the fun things to do while you're on the wait-list!" The devil suggested.

"Alright!"

"But first, we have to fill out the documents." Lucifer said. He flicked his hand and a roll of paper flew out of his sleeve. She giggled as he pulled a pen from his other sleeve. It was black with little red devil faces on it.

"First question: What world do you want to be born in?"

"Wait. What?!"

* * *

Filing to be reborn was a long process, with a number of strange questions. She wasn't sure why they were all needed, but she did her best to answer them.

 **Favourite colour?**

 _Orange? Oh, but I like mint green too!_

 **What's you opinion of evil?  
**

 _Depends on what side I'm on? Or...I suppose it depends on the reason for the evil? Like...were they betrayed? Scared and putting on a show to protect themselves, kinda like the Wizard of Oz...are they evil to protect someone? Or is it just greed? Like I said...it all depends on the reason why something is evil. If its 'evil' for a good reason...then I don't care. Its not really evil. Its just...a darker shade of grey._

 **Would you ever become a warrior?  
**

 _No. Probably not. I just...want a normal life. You know? No fighting, no drugs, no bad crowds...I sure as hell don't want to be born in war time, or live somewhere that will end up in war...I mean, who does- well, some people...but...I'm not into that. I just want some peace._

 **Love life~ Who've you crushed on?  
**

 _Well, you already know I've never really...liked anyone in my life. Except anime boys._

 **Well...What kind of anime boys? List some names. We gotta figure out what your type is.**

 _Luci, you sound like Tamaki, and its weird. Now...anime boys. Um...Shikamaru from Naruto...Oh! And Gaara too. He's a cute little panda-chan...the twins and Mori from Ouran High School Host Club...Sebastian, Agni and Joker from Kuroshitsuji...Ichigo and Kenpachi from Bleach...the list goes on._ That had lasted for quite a few minutes. She had had a lot of free time, and there were plenty of anime boys everywhere.

 **Your opinion on children?**

 _Spawn of Hell!-Er...um...I'm not a fan? I mean, when I was alive, I didn't plan to have kids. If I did, it wouldn't have been for a long time. I'm not the best role model or anything either...and they're kinda scared of me sometimes. I guess I'd want one or two someday? Maybe?_

 **Favourite food?  
**

 _Pancakes, pizza, sushi and...cake?_

 **If you had to live in any era, which would you like most?  
**

 _I guess one I'm more familiar with? I'd hate to live in medieval times, or something like that...And the future's scary. I can hardly handle a cell phone now...I doubt I'd function in a high tech world...  
_

Eventually, the questions ended, and the girl realized she had answered so many questions that she felt as though she'd learnt something she'd never known about herself.

Lucifer ran a hand through her hair as he used the other to organize the forms they'd filled out. The teen found herself thinking back to her childhood, when her father used to do something similar with her hair. She instantly relaxed at the feeling of the devil's fingers gently pulling through a knot in her short hair.

With the paperwork all filled out, the Devil had a pretty good idea about what sort of life the girl would get. She'd be a girl again, born in a relatively peaceful world. There would likely be some sort of supernatural power in that world, but most worlds had some form of energy that people could wield. She wouldn't be one of the people who used it, though. She'd be a civilian. Her significant other would likely be able to use that power, but she herself would be safe from any conflict that would arise. Not much would be different from her past life, but at least this time she would be free of the issues she had the first time around. She'd also be surrounded by people who were more loyal than those she hung out with in the past.

It was only a matter of getting the file processed, ad then getting through the waiting list.

He could think of a few things they could do to pass the time. He wasn't expecting a report from Ann, Bianca and Lottie for a while yet, and the small group of demons who tended to cause the most trouble were among the living collecting souls, so it looked as though there were no pressing matters for him to deal with. The devil decided he might as well join in the fun.

And he was a little curious as to who the girl would become if she spent long enough at the side of the devil.

Lucifer liked to think he was a nice enough guy, all things considered, but he was still the Devil. And hey, how do you think demons were made?

* * *

Time passed strangely in Hell. It was hard to tell if it dragged on or slipped by, or if it even moved at all, but she was under the impression that it was all a great deal of fun anyways.

She'd spent a long time bouncing between actually catching up on the schoolwork she'd missed in the past and causing a lot of mayhem with the devil. Lucifer had introduced her to a fun little game while they'd been filing her papers, and they often returned to Hell's 'Mail Room' to play it.

It wasn't much, but it involved a mail cart and racing down a stairwell or two and multiple hallways.

There were other activities that they took part in, ranging from fun little things like flying kites and meeting members of her family that had died long before her, to other things, like spending time with some of Lucifer's 'favourite' demons and taking walks into the 'basement' to see what some of them did for a...living.

The 'basement' was, in reality, the beginnings of the Pit, and the things the demon's did for a living? They made her sick.

At first.

After a while...the screams didn't bother her all that much. The people on the rack deserved it, after all. Their actions deserved an 'eternity' of torment. The 'eternity' wasn't actually that long. Just long enough for their papers for Rebirth to be put through, or for them to switch sides, and instead of being the tormented, they became the tormentors.

Anyone could come down to the 'basement' and help out for a little while. It was encouraged.

Her first time down there had made her skin crawl, and even though illness wasn't a thing in Hell (unless you were sentenced to the Pit), she had felt her stomach twist and the food she'd enjoyed at some point before the visit came rushing out. One demon had helpfully handed her a bucket. She'd taken the bucket, and tried to forget that the woman who had handed her the bucket had a thick coating of blood on her face and hands. Lucifer had cooed and rubbed her head, saying that everyone reacted like that the first time around.

The second visit had still made her sick, but she'd forced herself to get her shit together. She didn't like being weak, and if other people could get over the things happening in the Pit the first time around, she could get over it too. She'd let the devil lead her along the winding, looping halls that lined the walls of the Pit, displaying all manner of horrible things, and did her best not to react to any of it. Luci had been very proud of her.

The third time had been longer than the first two combined. Lucifer had gripped her hand in his and introduced her to each demon they came across. The demons had been fun. They'd tease and flirt and crack jokes. They all seemed really nice. Nothing like the demons she'd heard about in her lifetime. They were nothing like the things in horror movies.

It helped that they were hot.

Like holy shit, they made the cute anime boys look like crap.

With faces like theirs, it was easier to pretend they weren't ripping some guy's skin off while they talked.

She was uncomfortable, but she could handle it. Especially since the devil continued to move her around, never letting her stay long enough for her eyes or thoughts to linger on the person being tortured in each room.

By the fifth visit, something had changed. She could rest comfortably against a wall, flirting with the demon in charge of that room, ignoring the way the man he was torturing was begging for mercy as the demon pressed pins artfully into the man's skin in just the right places for maximum pain. Lucifer still came with her, but he stayed in the doorway, watching with a smirk as his new favourite soul got herself settled in.

"Is it just me, or did it get hotter when you walked in?" The demon asked her, grinning to reveal sharp, pearly white teeth.

She snorted at the corniness of the line, but played along, "I have that effect."

While her skills in flirting weren't exactly perfect...it was certainly an improvement from when she first arrived.

The demon, an individual by the name of Alexander, grinned back at her, before tilting his head towards the weeping man chained to the wall behind him, "You wanna have a crack at him?"

She blinked, green eyes wide, "I-I...I don't...know?"

Lucifer pushed himself from the wall and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, "You don't have to if you don't want to...no one's forcing you, my dear."

A frown tugged at her lips, before she turned to look at the man on the wall, "What did he do?"

"He butchered four women." Alexander provided.

"Why?"

"Apparently, he liked the sound of their screams."

Anger flashed across her face, and she snarled at the man, "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Lucifer grinned. She was finally swearing again. She hadn't done that very often since her death. She was comfortable. She was settling. Learning.

* * *

The woman was screaming as the soul slowly pulled the fingernail out of its place. Green eyes watched in apathy as the tortured sinner writhed and cried. The woman chained before her was pretty. WAS being the key word there. She was blond, and used to have brown eyes. Her personal view of herself had been rather vain. She thought of herself as some sort of model or something, if the form her body had taken showed her anything.

The green eyed teen had at least stuck with a realistic form...her form.

"Please, please stop!"

The screaming woman received no answer from the green eyed soul.

"PLEASE! Y-You weren't like this...b-before!" She cried as the girl removed another nail with a pair of pliers. The first nail was already growing back...and from the looks of the streams of blood on her face, those brown eyes of hers were growing back. She'd fix that in a minute. "Y-You threw up th-the FIRST...t-time...what...what's happened to you?!"

The plier-wielding citizen of Hell looked up from the fourth fingernail she was pulling, stopping halfway through the removal, "What do you mean by that?"

Taking deep, gasping breathes, the blond responded, "You don't remember the first time you came down here?"

"Of course I do! I was with Luci, and we...we...I...I threw up."

"If you threw up the first time, why aren't you throwing up now? Why are you the one doing the torturing? Why are you in here?"

For a long time, there was no answer. Only screams as more nails were removed...eyes scooped out...flesh peeled off layer by layer and burning skin.

And finally, just as a demon named Dorian came to relieve the girl of her shift, she turned to the fully healed bond woman and smiled. It wasn't kind, or sad, or even happy.

It was the grin of a wolf with a cornered, limping lamb within its reach

"I'm here, like this, because the devil won a game of rock paper scissors."

* * *

She saw **_Him_** one day...one time...if time had even passed at all. _**He**_ hadn't seemed to age at all. Or at least, his soul hadn't. **_He_** still looked like he had in school. She wished he didn't. It would have been easier to pretend he was someone else. Anyone else.

Leaning against the door frame, she felt paralyzed. She'd never gone this far down before, and she'd never seen anyone she'd known from before her death.

There was no Demon assigned to this room. She leaned back to check the number. Yup. It was the room she'd volunteered to take. Sometimes a demon needed to go to the human world and collect souls, lest he starve or lose some of his power. When they went up for an extended contract, it was up to volunteers to take over their shifts.

She could feel his eyes on her, and she fidgeted, feeling nervous. She hadn't felt nervous in a long time. Since her early days in Hell. A pale hand moved to tug on her tank top, making sure it was straight, and not riding up. While the part of her that was still the insecure little girl she had been in life wanted nothing more than to cover up and hide herself under a baggy sweatshirt, it was too hot in Hell for her to do that. She would have buried herself in that sweater now, pulled up the hood and never look him in the eyes.

But that wasn't possible. She didn't have her sweater here, so she needed to grow a pair and deal with it.

Besides...while at one time he may have been her friend, he'd clearly changed.

If he was still the guy she'd thought she'd known in life, he wouldn't have been here.

In the Pit. Serving his 'eternity'.

In an act of what was half bravado, she cracked her neck and stretched her arms, looking completely at ease as she walked up to him. Her flip-flops smacked against the stone floor as she put her hands in the pockets of her shorts.

 ** _He_** looked pleadingly into her eyes, "H-Hey...it's been a while."

She didn't answer, and instead went to the table where 'today's instruments of torture' awaited. A spoon, a bucket, a butter knife and a spool of wire sat gleaming innocently in the light cast by the burning fires of Hell.

 ** _He_** supposed that this really was Hell. What was a worse punishment than being tortured by one you'd wronged?

* * *

Luci wrapped comforting arms around her as she leaned against him, sobbing softly. The pair sat in Lucifer's office, curled on the couch with hot chocolate and cookies.

"Shhh. Hush, dear. It's alright."

"B-But it was... ** _He_** was...why? Why did it have to be...why did I have to see **_Him_**?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was the one you were seeing this time...I wouldn't have let you go in there if I had known."

"W-Why was he there? What...what did he do to earn an 'eternity'?"

Lucifer gained a strange look in his eyes. Something unkind and cold, but protective at the same time. "He...killed someone. More than one someone."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Who?" She already knew one. It was why she was here.

"You."

In an instant she was on her feet, "But that was an accident!"

Was it? The boy had known what he was doing. He'd stood by, watching as the girl he'd considered his best friend slowly die inside and become someone completely different. He watched her hang out with people he knew were no good for her. He watched her smoke and drink and party. He noticed when she stopped going to school completely, but he did nothing to stop it. And why? Because his girlfriend didn't want him to talk to her. he didn't even really like the girl...she was just good in the sack. When the accident happened, he'd known not to touch her. He should have left her where she was so she didn't get any worse, but he'd still shaken her. Even after she'd silently begged him to stop. Then...she died. Both as the kid he'd grown up with, and the woman she'd become from his negligence.

The Devil had witnessed it all.

The Devil knew that in a way, it had been an accident, but in another, he had killed her.

When the Devil didn't answer, she forced herself to continue on.

"Who else did he kill? How...How did he die?"

Lucifer only needed to say one word. It would answer both.

"Himself."

* * *

Time continued to pass, and her thoughts of _**him**_ began to fade. He was still down there, in that stone room in the pit, but she was no longer volunteering to cover that room, so she was safe from seeing her old friend until his 'eternity' passed. She knew he was down there, but eventually, time dulled the pain, and she soon...just...couldn't care.

He'd deserved it. Hadn't he? He was the one who killed her. He was the one who left her. Betrayed her. And if he had given into his guilt?

 _Well la-di-fuckin'-dah._

* * *

She stared with wide eyes at the man Lucifer had introduced her to. It wasn't possible? Well, it was but...

She'd known there were other words, but to see someone from another world...someone she'd _watched_ and read about...It was just mind-blowing.

"Kiddo, I'd like to introduce you to the soul of Hatake Sakumo!"

A delighted smile appeared on her face. She was a little confused why he was here in Hell. She thought for sure Godsy would have snatched him up. Luci must have challenged him.

"It's nice to meet you." She held her hand out, and he shook it, "I'm a fan of yours...and your son."

Sakumo smiled at that, and enthusiastically began speaking with her.

She made a friend that day.

From what she'd understood, Sakumo was living with his wife here in Hell, after moving on. So, he'd already spoken to Kakashi during the Pein-Attack. The entire time, she'd been quite amused by the way he spoke about his son. So proud.

* * *

She had tried to change since her death. She'd tried to stay away from parties. From alcohol and drugs. She'd avoided spending _too_ much time with the demons, sticking to the dead people she'd met in her apartment complex.

She'd tried.

But her habits from high school had refused to die with her body.

The party was wild. Luci was the host and there were hundreds of thousands of souls there. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. It was amazing.

Food and booze was on just about every table, and the ones that didn't have food or booze had people making out on them. Music blared and lights flashed as people danced in the streets. A strange fog had rolled in, thick enough to blot out the burning sky above.

As the Devil dragged her along with him, she tried to ignore the tempting smells that greeted her. Food. Cigarette smoke...cigars...joints...everything.

"C'mon, I want to go show you off to Godsy!"

She blinked. Seriously? God was coming to the party?

Her eyes scanned the crowd.

That seemed a little...wrong.

He tugged her had again and she shrugged. What did she know? She was just a human, and she had no right to claim she knew what either of those two got up to. They could do as they pleased.

God was there, sitting in a lawn chair on a relatively quieter street. There was still music and dancing and food, but less people were crammed together, and there were lanterns that lit up the area enough to scare away people taking part in the more...romantic activities.

"Godsy~!" Lucifer called, "Look who I brought! It's the little darling who I totally beat you for!"

She sighed, nearly in sync with the brunette being.

While the Devil pouted at their reactions, the other being turned his attention to the woman. She had changed since he'd last seen her. There was something darker in her eyes, and they'd shifted ever so slightly, now becoming more yellow than green. Her ears were beginning to point at the tips and her hair was gaining a red tint.

"You didn't waste much time, did you?" God asked his blond haired 'nemesis'.

The Devil grinned, "Well, she signed up for Rebirth almost instantly, so I figured I'd give her the full Hell experience."

"You just want her to wind up back in Hell." God frowned, "It'll be hard for her to shake off the effects before her death in the next life..."

"Well you had the soul the last two times..."

The girl could only sit and look back and forth in confusion. For a while. Eventually, she became aware of a set of eyes on her. Turning her head to the side, she saw a woman wave her over.

The woman had orange hair and violet tinted eyes. For a moment, the girl thought she was the woman from the photos in Luci's office, but saw that this woman was missing the freckles and beaming grin. Instead, she offered a polite smile as she greeted the green eyed girl.

As the girl got closer to the ginger, she was started to realize that she was a demon. The older woman didn't give off the feel of a demon.

"My name's Grace."

The soul introduced herself to the ironically named demon and they spoke together for a while, just pleasantly passing the time.

Eventually, Grace asked the girl, "So, you're his new favourite, huh?"

"What?"

"You're his new favourite soul?"

"I...I don't know?"

"Don't worry, he does it a lot."

"What?"

"Pick a favourite. He find a soul who really needs it, and he spends all the time they need to comfort them until their path is chosen."

"Did he do it for you?"

Grace smiled and nodded, "Yeah...when I was alive, I made some demon friends, and they actually hijacked me from heaven when I died. Luci helped me with the transition."

"What transition?" The girl frowned.

"To demon, of course. You're going through it too, aren't you?"

Green eyes narrowed, flashing with anger.

The demon suddenly felt very awkward. The girl hadn't known she was turning into a demon? Hadn't Lucifer told her?

"I'm going to have to speak with him about that." She sighed, shaking her head. The focused back on the angry soul, "Don't worry. It isn't permanent. When you're reborn, you'll human again, but your morals might be a little...twisted. You can still go to heaven, if the new you tries hard enough. It'll just be really tempting to give in to your inner demons."

The girl breathed a sigh of relief. Good.

It wasn't that she didn't like the demons, or that she was particularly attached to her humanity. It was just that she'd have liked to know just what the Devil had had planned for her.

"Just avoid working in the Pit and you should be fine."

"Thanks, Grace."

"No problem."

"GRACE!" Two loud voices called down the street, and the pair turned to see two drunk demons staggering their way. Grace smiled politely at the soul, "I better deal with them before they do anything stupider than normal."

And with that she made her way towards the two men, leaving the soul alone, near where Godsy and Luci were having a deep conversation about something or other.

She headed towards the devil and waited for a time when she could interrupt them.

"Luci?"

"Yes my dear?"

"How much longer until my Rebirth?"

And the devil paused for a moment before he sighed heavily.

"Not that long now."

* * *

It wasn't that long at all.

After the party was over, and many souls were sleeping off their booze and highs, the Devil called her up to his office.

The cool air was refreshing as she walked in, causing goosebumps to raise on her exposed skin.

Lucifer sat in his rolling chair, facing the large window, "You're file has gone through."

She grinned. Finally.

It had been fun, but she knew it would be better if she got out now, rather than later. If she stayed much longer, she was afraid she'd lose all her morals. While the demons were nice enough, she'd seen what they could do in the Pit, and she didn't want to suffer through that if she did wrong in her new life.

"In a little while, I'll call you here, and take you to the Rebirth portal. You'll enter the portal, and awaken after your birth in the next life. You will not remember any thing of your experience here, or in the life before it. In the time between now and when I call you, I'd like you to visit with all your friends and say goodbye. There is little chance you will meet in the next life, or recognize one another if you do meet."

She nodded, and after speaking with him for a short while longer before heading out of the office, back down to the boiling streets of Hell.

Her path was meandering, weaving through the streets as she avoided the one place she knew she'd have to visit eventually. Most of the friends she had made in Hell were quite...busy...in the Pit.

The strangest thing about Hell, she thought, was that you always knew where someone was. No matter where in Hell they were, you could find them.

It was because of this that she easily tracked down the demon Grace, from the party. The ginger demoness was surrounded by other demons. They were all flirting, or trying desperately to get Grace's attention. Three of the demons were particularly close to Grace, acting as a barrier of sorts.

Grace looked at her curiously when she noticed the girl was there.

"What's up?"

"Ah. I just thought I'd let you know that my file has gone through for Rebirth, and I'll be leaving soon."

Grace grinned, "That's great to hear. I'm sure your next life will be very different from the one you lived before."

The girl nodded and smiled back.

They talked for a few minute, ignoring the men clustering around them. Eventually, the girl moved on, not knowing how much time she had until she would be called back and sent to the next life.

* * *

She said good bye to a few people she'd spoken to often enough. The little old lady who lived across the hall from her apartment...the six year old boy who threatened to knife her everyday outside the arcade. The cute waiter at her favourite restaurant. She even said good bye to her grandparents, who'd both wound up down there years before her death.

* * *

She even made a visit to Sakumo's place. His wife was out somewhere, much to her disappointment. She thought she might finally catch a glimpse of her for one.

"Hey, Sakumo. How's it goin'?"

"It's...alright. Is something the matter?" He asked her, staring at her with concern.

She gave a sheepish smile, "Well, I'm finally through the wait for Rebirth, and Luci told me to say my good byes...I thought I'd let ya know I won't be around anymore."

"I'm happy to hear you'll be taking another try. Do you know what world you'll be going to?"

"No...but it should be pretty peaceful."

"I'm sure it'll do you some good to be somewhere nice. My wife and I have been thinking of filing for a joint Rebirth...you know. We'll grow up apart and come together again...re-experience the love...Try again at the family thing since the last one..."

"Yeah...You should." She agreed.

Sakumo was a ridiculous romantic too.

She really did wonder how he could wind up in Hell.

Hell...she wondered how he had ended up with the life he'd lived before this anyways.

Maybe...the person he was after death, wasn't the erson he was in life? Like her...She'd become someone else too since her death..Maybe the same had happened to him? And...at one point he deserved what happened to him in the manga?

* * *

Soon, she ran out of people. People who weren't doing shifts in the Pit.

* * *

 ** _He_** was still down there. She could feel him, and knew which room to avoid as she carried on, deeper underground.

The demons she spent most of her time flirting with and joking around were sad to see her go, but were happy to hear she was 'taking another shot'. One of them had taken it upon himself to let her know just how much he'd miss her, and it'd taken quite a while for her blush to die down. She just hoped he hadn't left a mark.

It'd be embarrassing if Luci 'wanted ALL the details!'.

When she was finished saying her goodbyes, she traced her way back up, towards the surface of Hell, but paused outside one of the doorways. Behind the door, she knew who was awaiting torture within.

She wanted to just keep walking but...something made her stop. She wanted to go in there. She wanted to go in there and tell him all about how she was getting out, and how he had to stay down in Hell and SUFFER for killing her. But...wasn't that her fault?

Luci said it wasn't...but...She'd killed someone that day too. She'd killed that annoying Little Blond Bitch...but she wasn't punished for it.

Hadn't **_he_** deserved mercy, just like she had?

Of course...he'd killed himself...he hadn't been murdered by the person he trusted most.

Before she even knew what was happening, the door had swung open.

He was fully healed, and showed no sign of being tortured in a supposed it was better this way.

His eyes had widened when he saw her. His mouth opened and closed, like he was a fish.

"H-hey...you're back...?"

"I'm not staying long."

"O-Oh...why are you..."

"I'm leaving. Hell. I'm leaving Hell. I'm going to be reborn. I'll forget all about this place. This life. Hell, Luci, the Demons, the crash...you. I'll forget all about it. And I'll get to start over. You won't matter any more. And while I'm living..a good life...a better one than the last, where I'm promised not to be _betrayed_ by anyone who calls themselves my friends..." She trailed off, letting what she'd said moments before sink in.

"While I get to live a new life...you'll be down here. Learning all the ways they can use a spoon to hurt you."

"I- What- Why are-"

"I just...thought I should tell you. So when you get off that rack...don't expect to find me, because I don't intend to be back for a very long time."

And with that off her chest, she left.

Ignoring how he screamed her name, begging for her to stop, so he could apologize again.

She'd heard that crap enough the day she had tortured him.

* * *

Luci gave her a tight hug before gently pushing her towards the portal. It appeared to be nothing more than a doorway leading into a room with no light. Funny. When you die, you head towards the light...she supposed that when you were being reborn, you'd head for the darkness.

She waved to the devil before stepping into the darkness.

On the other side of the doorway, it was warm, like a mother's hug. There was a strange smell in the air...or perhaps it wasn't all that strange, and she had just gotten so used to the stink of burning flesh that anything else smelt...off. She could feel a strange tingling in her fingers and under her skin, like static danced through her veins. It didn't hurt. In fact, it felt wonderful. So right.

Like it was a piece of a puzzle, and clicked right into place.

A piece she hadn't even realized she was missing until now.

The door behind her had long since shut, and she could feel herself slipping away. Thoughts and memories become blurred and faded...missing all together. Changing as she tried to patch it together.

She wondered where she was. How she'd gotten here. She was panicking as memories slipped away. Where had she been before this? It was warm there...right? Where had she been?

Right. She was driving. It was dark. She was going to fast...the car lost control? She'd crashed...right?

Before she could recall exactly what happened to lead her to being in this dark place, the screaming started, and pain erupted from under her skin.

* * *

A lanky slip of a demon came running in with a paper clutched in his hand. Luci turned to stare at the demon, turning his attention away from the door where the girl had passed on.

The demon bent to catch his breath before rasping, "Sir! There...was...there was an accident...with the papers!"

Lucifer's eyes widened, "What?"

"The files...got mixed up when you were playing with the carts...someone...filed her into the...wrong world."

The building began to shake and people began dropping to their knees. The devil hissed in rage at the demon, "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"Th-the soul you just let out...she was filed into the wrong world. They sent her to...the 'Naruto world', sir! S-Something about mistaking her 'favourite fandom' for 'preferred world' or something like that..."

Lucifer felt his stomach drop as he spun to stare at the closed door way.

What had he done?"

"Tell me everything that changed."

And so the demon did.

On that day, the flames raged a little higher and hotter to display the Lord of the Realm's fury.

They failed, however, to display his guilt.

What had he done?


End file.
